Green Eyes
by EpikalStorms
Summary: The life of a Seer isn't great. But to remain untouched by it all-pain, betrayal- is a skill that only belongs to them. Those at the Xavier Institute don't know what to think. The arrival of a new, mysterious boy, who refuses to give a name due to secrecy, flips all of their lives upside down. Is he hiding from something? How does he know all of these things about them? Seer!Harry
1. Chased by The Wolves

**Chapter One**

_**Britain, North Cove, Zabini Manor, Midnight 12:00**_

Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he ran upstairs and into the ruined living room. This manor had been his home ever since his life had really started, when the magic half had been introduced to him, as it had been hidden cruelly from him before. His waist long, silky black hair was tied back in a French braid, only two bangs flying free from the tie, framing the side of his delicate features. They were dancing wildly in hi face as he dashed through the empty manor. Outside it was night, with the full moon shining. The large pack of werewolves that had been tracking him scratched and tore at the doors and windows, howling in anger as the dying wards did their best to do their job and keep the beats at bay.

He tried to suck in desperate gulps of much-needed oxygen, half-glancing at the frame on the wall as he ran past the portrait of Blaise Zabini, him and _their_ mother. He had spent 7 years in this manor, and he it called home. At least, he had. It was all ashes, now. Blaise had been his best friend, since they were eleven, and had asked him to live with him, and his mother Madeleine, once he'd found out about the abuse that his "relatives" had put him through. The most shocking part about Madeleine, had been that she was a seer. Someone who could see in the past, present and future. She had a black mark on her left cheek, shaped like a small star, that identified her as a seer—she could see and feel emotions, and _control_ them. And she had told him that he could, too, with practise. Blaise hadn't been a seer like his mother; at first, he'd told him, he'd been slightly disappointed. After a while, however, Blaise came to terms with the fact that he may have gone insane, had he had the Sight like they did.

When Medeleine had found out, about him being a seer, she had immediately took him in as her pupil, teaching him everything she knew. She'd helped him face his demons, and helped him acknowledge that Seeing was a part of him. He shouldn't be ashamed of it, as he had in the beginning. After all, his "talent"—though he did see his Sight as a talent, now—had led all of his so-called "friends"(Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the traitors, they abandoned him—Neville, the twins, the rest of the Weasley's Luna, had all been killed, but he knew their friendship was true, until the end, at least) to jealousy, and they betrayed him soon after. She had trained him, up until now—now he was a full-fledge seer. She and Blaise had had a mysterious dark beauty and grace about them, which he had inherited, as Madeleine, his _mother_, had magically adopted him—through blood rituals, even if they were considered "dark" these days, in the war.

He ran inside a room, unearthly, killing-curse green eyes sweeping about the space, on the look out for dangers. The seer mark on his right cheek shone as the moon's light hit him. He looked outside the window and scanned the garden to see if anyone was there.

A seer was a person who had the power to _go_ _against_ Lady Fate, and Lady Fate didn't like being challenged. Perhaps, he mused, this was why his home, his family, his minute comfort—it had all been torn away from him. Maybe it was Lady Fate who had sent the werewolves after him—but he knew it wasn't. He knew it had been that so-called "Dark Lord," Tom Riddle.

His feet never made a sound, even if he hadn't been, at the moment, trying to hide himself. He hurried as fast as he could, and lay his wand in his wands holster that was strapped around his inner thigh. As he watched the leather encase his weapon—the weapon that he knew he wouldn't be using ever again—and sink into his skin to be fused with his magical core, he felt tears of frustration and anger sting his eyes. It was strange, crying. Being a seer, it was a part of your training to learn to detach yourself from emotion, the best you could. Seers were actually widely known to be very energetic and kind, happy-go-lucky, eccentric, bubbly. It was almost impossible to make them sad, it seemed. Those were mask, of courses—but nobody needed to know that, so the seers never told anyone, but themselves.

But now, as he thought about his family, he couldn't help the lone tear that rolled down his cheek, caressing his Mark so gently, before disappearing into the collar of his shirt. They had been killed, killed in the war. The war still going on, right this second. Tom Riddle, he knew, this was that man's fault...

But, no. He knew. As a seer, he was pretty much exempt from all biased views. As a seer, you looked at things from all angles. He knew it wasn't solely the Dark Lords fault. It was also those who had made the man's childhood hell, and even that so-called light wizard, _Dumbledore_.

Blaise had been killed by Draco Malfoy, in an act of betrayal. The blond had been the Italian boy's best friend, next to him, his adopted brother. Though, now, he guessed, it had all been a lie. Purebloods of this century tended to do that, establish false friendships, only to stab those friends in the back later on. Madeleine had been killed by Dumbledore. Dumbledore was the real evil, in all of this, the one true _dark_. He had manipulated him from day one, the first time he'd ever set a foot inside Hogwarts. Even before. From the very minute of his birth, that old wizard had sunk his claws into him and manipulated, twisted, tore his life, ripping it to pieces. His _friends_ were paid, from his family vault, to which Dumbledore held the key. They had never been his friends, they'd only tagged along beside him, for the riches, for the fame, for the _bribes_. They had gloated the fact that him, Hadrian, was their friend, one who would do anything fro them, who would die for _them_, and them firstly. And he hadn't noticed. It took uncovering his Sight to see their true colors. By then, it had been too late. The Ministry was in the palm of Dumbledore's hand. Ron, Hermione, Ginny... had been thrown into Azkaban the moment they lost their use to the wizard. Hadrian thought that, maybe, they deserved it. They might feel guilty, now, for betraying him. But, being a seer, he was almost surprised to find that he didn't exactly feel anything, when he'd heard the news.

Hadrian looked out at the hall that led to the drawing room. The drawing room. There. That was his safety, his salvation. He just had to get to it, before...

There was a shuttering crash, as the wards finally fell, and his heart dropped almost painfully. He dashed down the corridor, towards his freedom, when two werewolves of Fenrir Greyback's pack smashed through the window panes and gave chase to him. His breathing became harder and more desperate as they advanced farther, now almost at his heels, jaws full of razor-sharp, vicious teeth, snapping. He glanced around in a panic, and his eyes glowed green, mimicking the killing curse so true that the werewolves almost paused in fear. Hadrian's sight turned green-tinted, and the houseplant to his left lit up ever-so slightly. He waved a hand and the branches grew to massive proportions, flying towards his attackers, winding around the struggling bodies until they held them in a death grip. The werewolves started to bite and scratch with their twisted claws, and growled at him in rage. He thanked Lord Destiny that he had been given the power from Mother Nature to control the earth.

When Dumbledore had sent a letter to the one called Magneto about him, and his powers. Then the chasing started. This Magneto had been delighted, Hadrian knew, that Hadrian not only could see the future, past, and present—Time itself, but he was also a mutant in control of the earth element. Since then, he had been tracking him. He'd never found out were he was, until today. He came to a mirror, which stood between him and his freedom, and looked at his reflection.

He had pale skin that almost glowed. He had high cheekbones and luscious, blood-red, full lips. His waist long black hair, tied back in it's braid, an his bangs, shone silky and smooth. He wore a kimono tunic, which hung to the middle of his thighs and had long sleeves that went past even his fingertips. It was tight around his body showing graceful curves, and had a silver trimming. Hadrian's long legs were hugged by tight black jeans that disappeared in knee-high, black riding boots. But what was most enchanting was his eyes. They were unearthly, the brightest green, almost replicating the eerie effect of the curse that had killed millions and struck fear into the heart of this century's wizarding population. His seer mark on his right cheek stood out proudly, the sharp edges of the star pointing north, south-east, south-west, north-west, north-east, right this moment.. He had a dark beauty around him. His mirror image blinked back at him, the green orbs glittering in an almost confused fashion that gave him the appearance of absolute _innocence_—it was the personality of a true seer, to go through such trials, see _everything_, yet remain untouched by it all. And he was.

Now was the moment, the second that he'd been Seeing for months now. It was time to drop the Potter name completely, wasn't it? Hadrian tilted his head and stared at his reflection, ignoring the now almost-silent pattering, scratching, howling of the wolves searching for him. Yes, it was. He lifted his arm, not even glancing as his long sleeve slide back to reveal his pale fingers and reached to touch the smooth glass of the mirror. It rippled ever-so slightly, but he didn't look away from his own eyes. Farewell, Hadrian James Dimitri Potter-Zabini. Good-bye forever-more.

Hello, Hadrian Dimitri Zabini.

He drew in a slow, long breath, before closing his eyes and focusing. He began to fall forward, not minding that he lost consciousness the moment his head touched the mirror. The mirror rippled again, this time less gently, and his body passed through.

But he knew he would be safe, where he was going.


	2. Through the Mirror

**Chapter Two**

_**America, New York, The Xavier Institute for the Extremely Gifted, Midday 2:13 PM**_

Kitty hadn't been sure what to think, exactly, when she'd first come to the Xavier Institute. Everything had been so sudden. She'd fallen through her own floor and had woken up in the basement, staring up at her blanket, which was halfway through the floor... ceiling. She'd been terrified out of her mind. And then, the Professor had come and told her everything. She hadn't known what to think at all.

Then she'd met all of her new friends. There was Kurt, who she wasn't sure about at first—he seemed a little too out-going once he knew you didn't mind his... blue-ness—and Jean Grey. There was Scott, who she might have a small crush on—and Mr. Logan, who she looked up to—he was just so cool! The Professor of course, and Storm—Ororo, she had such a cool name.

Then, Rogue came along, and they all went on a small adventure. Eventually the girl became her roommate, and they got along well enough. But now? Now, Kitty was one of the senior students in the manor. There were so many other kids here, now. Bobby—_Iceman_, he said—and his friend Pyro. They stuck through everything together, even though they were walking opposites. There was Jubilee, who was pretty fun to hang out with—and many, many others.

They lived in secret... Well, not really. More like, they were hiding out in the open, but still. Living almost normal lives, hiding their powers from the world in fear of being casted out of society...

But still, it wasn't so bad. In fact, she actually liked living here. All her friends in one building; sure, it did get noisy, crowded, and really annoyed her at times, but she didn't really mind all that much. They were like one big family. The only thing missing were her parents—_all_ of their parents, but the Professor and Storm somehow... kind of substituted for them while they were here. And Mr. Logan was like a really... rough uncle or older cousin... And she still sent her parents letter and emails about her life now. It wasn't so bad.

Right now, though, was one of the parts she didn't necessarily like. The extra homework. She'd rather be in the Danger Room than doing this! Oh, and she was in one of those meetings that everyone had to come to, in the living room. Professor X was talking... She should probably listen.. But the sooner she finished this homework, the faster it would be gone!

_Ah, Kathrine, would you might paying attention? _Kitty jumped, shoving her homework under her left thigh and blowing up her cheeks in frustration and she slipped the mechanical pencil behind her ear. Darn! That man can see anything!

Professor Xavier smiled kindly, a hint of amusement at the corner of his lips, before continuing on. "As I was saying, the finals are coming up at Bayville High—are you all ready to take them? Mrs. Munroe and myself are always willing to provide extra tutoring to anyone who needs it."

The teens chattered amongst themselves, asking about missing homework or failed tests.

"You _did_ finish your half of the project, right?"

"It would have been way _easier_ if we'd worked on it _together_!"

"I don't remember if Mrs. Vencile assigned page 184 or 165 for homework last Friday... I only have until tomorrow to finish! Did you catch which page it was?"

"Sorry, bro. Her voice is _soooo_ boring, it just drones on and on. I never wake up in time to hear the important stuff."

"I really hope I at least got a _semi_-passing grade in Biology. Everyone knows I'm _horrible_ at it!"

"I wish we could go outside... These meetings are so boring!"

Kitty looked around. She wasn't too worried about passing the finals. Her grades weren't too terrible, she was actually pretty proud of them. So she decided not to take part in the whispering and study the room they were in. the architecture of the mansion was really cool, sometimes.

The drawing room was big enough to be a lobby of an important building. It's walls were painted a nice cream color, and the windows were fairly large, letting in plenty of sunshine. Many of the teens around her were looking longingly out, and she had to sympathize with them.

Over the fireplace and mantle hung a very long, and large mirror. There were two more, tall ones, on either side of the hearth. Together, they mirrored almost the entire room and it's occupants, and Kitty amused herself by comparing the reflection with the real thing.

"Alright, alright, everyone. Settle down, please!" Mrs. Storm called out, but she was interrupted before she was able to get the teens under control.

_Beep-beep-beep!_

They all quieted down, and the Professor blinked. He reached into his suit pocket and slowly brought out a small device. "Hmmm... It seems that there is a new mutant... Nearby?" He frowned. "It doesn't say the location. That's strange..." He looked up. "Logan, the location is acting off. It keeps changing. Could you run up to Cerebros and see what's the matter?"

Kitty turned to see Mr. Logan blink. "Uh, nothing against you, Prof, but I don't think I'd know if anything was actin' weird or no." He shrugged. "It's your machine..."

Professor X looked back down. "That's quite strange... It doesn't even give me a name." He went on to say more, but suddenly, Kitty wasn't listening, because—

"Professor!" She called, voice slightly risen. Heads turned toward her. "There's something wrong with the mirrors!"

For a moments, everyone was frozen, staring. At her, though. Something wrong with the mirrors? What could be wrong with the mirrors? Ever? They were _mirrors_—but, slowly, they all twisted around to look at the fireplace, and, sure enough, the mirrors were rippling, like gentle waves running across the surface of a glassy lake.

Mr. Logan slowly, warily, stood up, ushering the teens behind him. "Prof?" He turned his head a little toward the professor, but still kept his eyes on the mirrors.

Professor Xavier frowned, fingers to his temples. "I can read nothing. There are no signals..." He wheeled his chair back slightly, and Storm, who stood next to him, looked on with a worried expression.

Mr. Logan slowly approached the mirrors, arms held out in a defensive position in front of him, first clenched, ready to unsheathe _Wolverine_. But, just as he got three feet away from the rippling mirrors, they stopped rippling.

Everyone stood frozen, watching as a glowing light blue line started from the top of the mirror closest to Mr. Logan and began to run down it, like it was scanning or something. Once it got the the bottom, it started up again, and it wasn't until it reached the middle once more that it spread out, growing large until the entire mirror glowed blue, like some computer screen in Professor Xavier's lab. They all watched as something—_someone_, _fell through_.

A person had just emerged form the mirror.

Mr. Logan gave a surprised grunt as he dove forward to catch the mall, lithe form before it hit the ground. Kitty leaned forward as shocked murmurs and surprised shouts erupted around her. It was a boy, looking to be about thirteen or fourteen. He had an exotic look, like some sort of mix between Italian and Japanese. He was small, and wore tight cosing. She held in a breath—he was really adorable! Delicate features, lush black lashes caressing his cheeks, eyes closed as if he was sleeping. The sleeves of his Japanese-looking shirt were too long, going past his finger-tips. His jeans hugged his slender legs and were tucked into boots that Kitty had once seen in a horse-riding TV-show, before her X-gene had activated or whatever. His ears were small, the tips covered by his silky bangs, and the rest of his smooth pitch-black hair was tightly tied back in a long French brain that started low at the back of his head and went down to his waist.

"Wow!" Spyke—Even, he was Mrs. Storm's nephew—breathed. "He came out of the mirror!"

"That's a pretty cool power," Jubilee agreed. "Travel by mirror?"

Kitty turned to the Professor and watched him tilt his head in thought. "Somehow," he told them, " I'm not sure that is all of it."

Mr. Logan gently—Kitty was impressed—lifted the tiny boy into his arms, adjusting his hold as he stared down at at the unconscious—and _adorable_, Kitty mentally squealed—boy. He had a strange look on his face, and then the man looked up at the Professor. "Prof?"

Professor X opened his mouth to speak, but a small groan from the unknown boy turned all attention toward Mr. Logan. The gruff man snapped his head down to look. The boy was stirring. He moved his head, and suddenly, Kitty found herself staring into beautiful green emeralds. They were captivating. She couldn't look away.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there, completely paralyzed, but she was shaken out of her daze as the green eyes blinked, and Kitty felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking it. She turned to see Rogue, and some other kids, looking at her. They were slightly concerned, but she smiled. "I'm okay."

They all turned back to the boy, who had twisted around to look up at the one who held him. Green eyes blinked.

"...Mr. Logan..." A beautiful voice rang out into the silence. Everyone froze.

Kitty's eyes widened a bit. Mr. Logan.. usually, she was the only who called the Wolverine that. Mr. Logan turned to stare at her. She shook her head. "I-I don't know..."

The boy began to cough, and his emerald—Kitty wasn't even sure there was a word to describe the shade of green that justified them—eyes squeezed shut. Mr. Logan blinked, before looking back at the Professor, who was staring at the boy with a strange look on his face. "...Prof? What do you wanna do?"

Professor Xavier blinked, looking at Mr. Logan. "Take him up to the infirmary. He looks a bit exhausted. Also, I'd like to ask him a few question when he is able. I can't enter his mind."

Everyone's eyes widened, even Mr. Logan's—which, to be fair, were already wide in surprise before the revelation. Kitty was shocked. Professor? Couldn't read someone's mind? Who was this boy?

But Mr. Logan nodded, after a few seconds. "Right, then." He turned around. "Oi, Miss Kitten," Kitty's head snapped up to look at him. "Mind opening the doors for me?" He gently lifted the boy in his arms as a gesture. "Hands are full."

Kitty blinked, before nodding quickly, again and again. "Sure thing, Mr. Logan!" Everyone paused, thinking about the name she'd called him, and Kitty sucked in a breath. _Mr. Logan_.

How did that boy know?

Who was he?

Kitty dashed over toward the door and held it open, mind swimming with guesses and possibilities.


	3. A Final Personal Sanctuary

**Chapter Three**

_**America, New York, The Xavier Institute for the Extremely Gifted, Infirmary, Evening 7:31**_

It was only about five hours and a day, after the mysterious boy had fallen out of the mirrors in the drawing room, and he was the topic of every conversation in the manor since. Kitty had been allowed to sit and watch the boy with him since she had held the doors open while he was carrying the tiny teen.

Logan stared down at the unconscious boy. He hadn't woken up since he'd passed out due to lack of oxygen. He'd been coughing really terribly, but the Professor and Storm hadn't found anything wrong with him. And despite everything and his gruff attitude, Logan was worried. The kid was so delicate-looking, and Logan had a real soft spot for kids—not that he'd ever tell anyone. Though, Kitty might have suspicions. It had only been two months since she and Kurt had followed him on that little adventure to discover news about his past. He was grateful to have people who cared about him, really, but he sort of wished they hadn't chased after him. The Professor was still watching, to see if they were any side-affects of taking that chip out of the back of his neck. He wasn't sure. Nothing had happened... yet.

"Hey, Kitty." Kurt called as he popped into the room. "How is that boy doing?"

Logan watched Kitty make a face, as she always did when Kurt showed up—Logan knew it was faked most of the time nowadays, though—but she answered anyway. "He's still asleep. Kurt, what are you doing in here? Didn't Mrs. Storm tell you to clean the chandelier? You got peanut butter all over it, remember?"

Kurt crossed his arms and pouted. "It was not _my_ fault," He huffed. "Spyke did most of it!"

Kitty didn't look entirely convinced. "Uh-huh... You better go finish before Storm finds out that you didn't listen to her, yeah!"

Kurt let out a small sigh, looking a little sad. "Uh, yeah, sure..." He turned around and teleported out of the room again. Logan felt a little bad for him. He knew he had the hots for Kitty—the girl was a little blind. Oi, young love... It was so annoying.

Someone giggled, and it sounded like tinkling silver bells at Christmastime. Logan and Kitty both froze, as a soft voice spoke. "You should be nicer to him, you know. You can never be sure when you'll miss him..."

Kitty spun around, and grinned when she saw the boy sitting up. "Hey," she said cheerfully, "you're awake!" Then she paused, tilting her head as he mulled over his words. "Wait... what do you mean—?"

Logan interrupted her. "Looks like you're okay now. Jeez, kiddo, you had us all worried." He turned to Kitty. "Miss Kitten, you mind getting the Professor? He'll wanna know 'bout this."

"Sure, Mr. Logan!" Kitty chimed, and dashed out of the room. Logan leaned back, thinking about that name. Hadn't the boy called him that, too? How had he known hi name? He turned back to the boy, and jumped a little when he caught two, glittering green eyes staring back at him curiously. They had this weird glint in them, though, like they knew _everything_ about him—even his _past_, and he didn't even know that! It was freaky... giving him the chills. "Mind not lookin' at me like that, kid? You're creeping me out."

The small teen tilted his head, not speaking for a few seconds, but he finally looked away. "Apologies." He said in that soft tone that he'd used before. He had a strange, silky accent, sounding like a cross between British, Italian, and Scottish—but they were all so barely there that they blended together seamlessly and the syllables sounded smooth; the S's were slightly drawn out and emphasized, but it wasn't too noticeable, and gave his voice a strange tone—almost like it was hinting at the vast, un-ending knowledge behind those eyes. Logan shook his head—this was a kid he was talking about. It was probably nothing. "I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, Mr. Logan."

Logan sucked in a breath and leaned forward, threading his hands together and studying the teen curiously. "And there's that. I can swear honestly, that I've never met you, _ever_—but you know my name... How's that? Can you red my mind like the Professor?"

The teen tilted his head. "I... cannot read minds. That would be intruding on a person final and most personal sanctuary—an act that goes against everything I stand for. No, Mr. Logan, I am no telepath."

Logan cracked his neck. That hadn't clarified anything, really. Just that the kid wasn't like Jean and the Professor. "You didn't answer my first question."

Green eyes blinked. "I suppose I didn't."

They both stared at each other, silently, until Logan sighed and sat back again. "You're a really unnerving kid, ya know?"

There. Almost a smile. "I suppose so..." Suddenly, the teen grinned and leaned forward. "But you! You are a very peculiar person, did you know?" He was practically bouncing in place with excitement.

If Logan was surprised by the abrupt change of mood, he didn't show it. "Yeah? I've been told that before, I guess. You're an odd one, too, though, Green-Eyes."

"Green-Eyes" blinked, tilting his head, then smiling happily. "Yes, yes. There is that. But," here, he rested down on the bed again. "I am grateful to be safe, again. It was very dangerous for me, where I was before. But here, The Xavier Institute for he Extremely Gifted—it is safe. For me, for you, for them."

Logan perked up at a chance to get answers. "Dangerous? Where were you before?"

And then, the teen was sad again. A depressing air about him, before it disappeared quicker than Quicksilver, and the teen smiled at him. "I was _home_. But, now this is home. So I suppose that it does not matter, where I was before now."

Logan thought, then nodded. "Okay, I guess. You don't have to tell me. At least give me your name?"

The teen frowned. "Oh.. But that.. that would disrupt things... I don't think I can, yet, Mr. Logan." Then, the teen was all smiles again, beaming brightly. "I suppose, Mr. Logan, that you can keep calling me what you were before."

"Green-Eyes?" Logan raised an eyebrow. Green-Eyes nodded. "Yes. But only you."

Logan sat back. "Ah... okay." The door burst open, and Kitty ran back in with the Professor rolling in behind her. "Mr. Logan! I've got the Professor!" She twirled around and smiled happily at Green-Eyes. "Hi! My names Kitty, Kitty Prise! What's yours?"

The boy smiled cheerfully. "Oh, I have no name, right now."

the poor girls eye's widened, and Logan had to hold back a snort as Green-Eyes cheerfully lied to their faces. He supposed he could hold the Kid's true reason for not giving a name. For now. "Really? Oh.. Do you not remember, or something?"

Green-Eyes giggled, that silver bell giggle again, and Kitty looked about to squeal. "Or something, I suppose."

"Child," Professor Xavier stepped in. "While I am glad you are awake once again, I'd like to ask you a few questions. Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Green-Eyes chimed. "Though, Professor Charles Xavier—I'd like some food? I am awfully hungry..."

Logan wanted to laugh, as Professor X turned to him. He shook his head, knowing what the man was going to ask him already. "Nah, I didn't tell him any names yet. Actually, Prof, I don't know his either."

The Professor frowned. "Alright then." He sighed, before turning back to Green-Eyes. "I guess that's just another question, then. So, my young friend, I suppose I should explain a few things. I bet you are wondering where you are, yes?"

"Nope!" Green-Eyes giggled. "Oh, professor. I know exactly where I am. I am in your institute for the "extremely gifted," am I not?" He made air-quotes when saying "extremely gifted." "Though, I suppose the correct term would be mutants. Well, I guess there are some rather intelligent students here. Kitty isn't to bad herself." He grinned at the blushing girl.

The Professor looked a little lost. "Ah.. I suppose you already know about your X-gene, then." Green-Eyes nodded. "Right. I guess it's on to my first question, then. You see, I am what you would call a—"

"A telepath, correct?" Green-Eyes tilted his head. "Mmm, yes, I know. Though, if it is _indeed_ your question, I shall say it again—no, Professor. I am no telepath. There are no walls blocking your way to my mind. It is simply that—you cannot enter my mind, or read my thoughts, or _See_ what I See. Quite frankly, if you could, you would be driven into insanity."

Logan was interested, but he kept quiet. It was best to let things play out. The Professor moved to speak, but Green-Eyes cut him off. "Honestly, though, I do not think it is wise to enter my mind, especially without my permission. A mind is the final personal sanctuary, as I have said to Mr. Logan when he asked before. It is not good to enter it if it is not your own. You shall ask me, and I shall answer you with what I want you to know. Yes?"

The Professor was quiet, and Kitty looked very confused. Logan watched the man sigh, before nodding. "Yes, I suppose that is correct." Green-Eyes smiled happily. "This is good! Very well, then—what is it you wanted to know?"


	4. Count to One Hundred

**Chapter Four**

_**America, New York, The Xavier Institute for the Extremely Gifted, Morning 8:52**_

They called him Kai. No last name. It was a common word, found in any language, meaning many different things. It wasn't anything special—but the one who it _belonged_ to now, _he_ was something. Something _else_ _entirely_.

Kai was kind, he was helpful, he was eccentric. His bubbly personality charmed them all. They all adored him, even though he'd only been there not even a month. He loved to draw, he loved to hum tunes, he loved art, he loved the creativity of the others around him—he loved scaring people. He found it funny. There was no one—_yet_—that could scare him back. He enjoyed pulling pranks, but none that could potentially hurt, emotionally or physically, ever. No one had ever been able to get him back. He told them, "It is not a prank if it is not funny—and it is never funny if _everyone_ can not laugh." Everyone was included in Kai's pranks, which were quickly becoming infamous. He refused to single anyone out, repeating what he'd told them.

Even at Bayville, which Kai had entered less than two weeks after appearing through the mirror, he was loved. The football team had declared it their personal mission to look after the tiny freshman, the cheerleaders adored him. He fit in with the studious—his intelligence was far off the charts. The teachers were impressed with his work.

The Brotherhood wasn't sure what to make of him at first, it seemed. On one hand, he was with the X-men. He lived at The Xavier Institute, and he had mutant powers. That meant he was with their enemy. On the other hand—it was fairly impossible to _not_ love Kai. Indeed, it was impossible to _hate_ him. Even dislike. Well, there might be a few that didn't care for him entirely, but _everyone_ liked him.

It's just how it was.

Kai was totally, completely, one-hundred percent _lovable_.

Well, that was her thoughts, at least. It might have been a bit biased, but, it did seem that everyone else thought so, too.

Rogue sat outside, at a table. It was sunny today, and they were having lunch outside. Monday was always a slow day for her, and every other student it seemed. The teachers always tried their best to speak in the slowest monotone they could manage, and the classes went on _forever_. She hated it.

But, it was like that with every school, wasn't it?

"Rogue?" A sweet voice called out, and the girl turned, grinning when bright, gorgeous green eyes filled her vision. "Is there something wrong? You are sighing every other second."

"Nah, it's nothin'." She shook her head, white bangs flying. "It's just, Mondays go on for so long, Ah'm so bored. Feels like mah brain's melting inta a puddle of goo."

Kai giggled from his spot next to her on the bench. "It does seem like that, doesn't it? It doesn't bother me so much, though." She raised an eyebrow, and, as if he knew what she was about to say—Kai happened to do that a lot—he told her, "Do you want to know a trick?"

Rogue blinked, the leaned forward eagerly. Kai seemed to know everything, so... "A trick?"

"Mmhm!" Kai hummed brightly, before leaning toward her so they were only about five inched away from each other. "When you get so bored, like on Mondays and such, I start to count slowly to one hundred in my head. Every time I hear the teacher's tone of voice change, I stop to listen, write down what they say, then start over again when they go back to monotone. The teachers' tone of voice changes, sometimes only slightly, when they're going over something that will be in the finals. Those are the most important parts. If I reach one hundred, I start over, this time trying to get to two hundred. You can try it next class. You have History 1B, right? I do too. If you tihnk you missed something while counting, you can look at my notes at the end, okay?"

Rogue brightened. "Whoa! That's smart, Kai! Thank a whole bunch! I'll try it, sure."

Kai bobbed his head, grinning. "Yay! I hope it helps. That's what I do." He tilted his head. "Well, _mostly_. Sometimes, I'm _so_ bored that I listen to the whole _entire_ lecture just for something to do."

They both laughed, and the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Rogue walked with Kai to their History class, and sat down in the seat diagonally behind the freshman. All throughout the lecture, she counted in her head. Surprisingly—or, not so surprisingly, Kai was right. She caught the teacher's tone changing at certain subjects—it gained a slightly urgent tone, as if the teacher wanted them to pay attention to this particular bit. She wrote down what the teacher was saying, then started again. _1... 2... 3..._

_Senator John J. Crittendon of Kentucky had two sons who became major generals during the Civil War: one for the North, one for the South. _

_1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._

_Missouri sent 39 regiments to fight in the siege of __Vicksburg__: 17 to the Confederacy and 22 to the Union. _

… _23... 24... 25..._

_In 1862, the U.S. Congress authorized the first paper currency, called "greenbacks." _

_...7 … 8... 9... 10..._

_On November 9, 1863, President Lincoln attended a theater in Washington, D.C., to see "The Marble Heart." An accomplished actor, __John Wilkes Booth__, was in the cast. _

… _17... 18... 19..._

By the end of the class, she had a little over a page and a half of notes. The looked them over and they all looked like the type of information you would see on a test. She hoped she was right, and that she'd caught everything—but she decided to check with Kai just in case. She walked over to his desk, as he hadn't stood up yet and was still writing some last bit. Just as he lifted his pencil from the paper for the last time, she leaned back on his desk. "Hey, Kai. Thanks for the advice. It really did work! Can I check?"

Sure!"

They spent a few minutes going over his paper, as the other students began t file out of the room.

"No, you misheard that, it seems. That particular battle was at Shiloh, on the banks of the Tennessee River.."

"It did sound like only a fun fact she put out there for us, but I think it would be safe to write it down anyway. Teachers like to pull questions like this on us sometimes just for fun."

"Did you think that was right? Ah didn't quite catch the last bit, so Ah wasn't sure is she meant 1862 or 1872..."

"Ah! See, you spelled his name wrong. It a 'y,' not a 'I,' and there is two 's's... Look, "Ul_y_sses."

Rogue left her history class feeling accomplished for the first time since entering high school. She was grateful for Kai's help, and felt really good about the Finals that would be taking place the rest of the up-coming month. She and Kai exited the building, after school that day, and wandered over to the edge of the soccer field. They sat next to each other under a large oak tree, and compared notes on the last class they'd gotten released from, which they also took together. Rogue finished writing down ne last formula before smiling over at the adorable little freshman, who was studying his paper with a focused look on his face, the end of his pencil pressed to his bottom lip, which jutted out slightly from the presser.

"Ah kind of wanna repay you, somehow, kai. This little trick you taught me will probably help for the rest of high school!"

Kai blushed. "No, you don't have to, really! Rogue, I was only helping you with your schoolwork. Isn't that what friends are for?"

Rogue grinned. "Ya think of me as your friend? Aw, thanks! Ah think of you as a friend too, and since we're friends and all, it's only _right_ that I take you out for something to eat, yeah? I'm hungry, and there's this _really_ good place Ah know of that sells ramen, and Ah'm craving it. You in?"

Kai blinked up at her innocently, and all Rogue wanted to do right then was hug him tightly. He tilted his head and his green eyes glittered. Then, he brightened. "Yes, alright! That sounds like a lovely idea, Rogue! What is this restaurant called, may I ask?"

Rogue cheered inside. "It's called _Chang's_..."

The two teens spent the rest of the day together, talking about school and eating ramen. When Kai and Rogue entered the Institute, the sky was just darkening, and both were smiling at ech other, chattering about just about anything.

"Rogue!" they heard, "Kai! Hey, where were you two?" Kitty Pride ran over to them, then hopped the last step and stopped, her head darting to one, then the other, a curious look on her face. "Were you guys on a _date_?"

Somehow, Rogue didn't even feel embarrassed, and Kai grinned, giggling. "Nah, Kitty. We ain't dating. I took him to Chang's as a thank-ya for his help on my schoolwork. He taught me trick to use for taking notes."

Kitty's eyes widened, then she danced over to Kai, hands pressed together. "A trick? Kai, can you tell me? Notes are _soooo_ hard, especially in math class, I just don't know what to write down!"

Kai giggled, then looked over at Rogue. The white-banged teen waved a hand in good-bye, "See ya later, Kai."

He waved happily at her, then walked off with a chattering Kitty at his heels.

* * *

**Thank you for reading I'm getting a bit lazy, since I wanna enjoy the little bit of summer I have left. That might be why there's a truckload of mistakes. Sorry for that. I hoped you liked it, though! I adopted this form someone.. problem is, I can't remember who.. it was only the first chapter, which I changed up a ton-so I guess it's not that story anymore, anyway.**

**I have a poll on my profile, guys, and I would really appreciate it if you all voted! Thanks!**

**Review, please! The more reviews, the faster I'll update!**

**~Scylar X.**


End file.
